Pegado a ti
by NathaliaCR
Summary: De todos los civiles existentes en ese desastre, Bakugou rescata a una chica loca que pone su extraño quirk sobre él. A causa de eso, no puede alejarse por más de cinco minutos de Kirishima o su cuerpo comienza a sufrir un extraño dolor. Y, por supuesto, a Kirishima no parece molestarle.


—¡Kirishima!

La voz enfurecida de Bakugou puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Eijirou comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que hizo durante el día, las cuales pudieron haber ocasionado el evidente enfado de su amigo, pero su mente no llegaba a nada que tuviese un real sentido.

Vio correr a Bakugou hasta él. Un par de héroes que apenas conocía intentaron detenerlo. Estaba desesperado por alguna razón que desconocía... o quizás frustrado. No pudo descifrarlo.

Entonces, Aizawa llegó y lo inmovilizó con sus vendas, dejándolo caer de boca al suelo. Kirishima, por su parte, se quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —gritó—. ¡Kirishima, ven aquí! ¡Jodido idiota!

—Bakugou, será mejor que te calmes —el profesor advirtió—. De lo contra-

—¡Kirishima! ¡Idiota, ven aquí!

El nombrado miró a Aizawa, sin saber si acercarse. Ante la respuesta negativa por parte del profesor, se quedó ahí, casi sin respirar. Todoroki, Uraraka y Midoriya se acercaron, ignorantes ante lo que sucedía.

—Todos ustedes, salgan. Calmaré a Bakugou.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Uraraka, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Siguiendo la orden impuesta por el adulto, la castaña puso una mano en la espalda de Kirishima para que este comenzara a avanzar.

—¡Quita tus manos de él o te mataré, maldita cara redonda! —gruñó.

Los cuatro se paralizaron.

¿Bakugou estaba celoso?

De inmediato, la chica quito su mano y la llevó hasta su propio pecho, sobresaltada. Midoriya expandió sus ojos tanto como pudo y Todoroki solo se dedicó a analizar el momento. Al ver la reacción que obtuvieron por parte de su compañero, decidieron no seguir avanzando.

Aizawa se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡Quítame estas vendas! —escupió el rubio—. ¡No se lo lleven, imbéciles!

—¿Qué te molesta, Bakugou? —preguntó el profesor.

—¡Todo! ¡Necesito salir!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Lo necesito a _él_! ¡Por favor!

Aizawa les indicó a Todoroki, Midoriya y Uraraka que se alejaran.

—Kirishima, debes estar alerta —le advirtió.

—¡No le haré daño! ¡Maldita sea!

—Suéltelo, por favor —pidió el pelirrojo.

Y en cuanto las vendas dejaron al rubio, este se levantó del suelo tosiendo y corrió hasta Kirishima, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos y hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bakugou? —preguntó suave.

—No lo sé. —Respiró profundo.

—Está dormido ahora, pero será mejor que no te alejes mucho de él. Pueden ir a sus habitaciones en cuanto despierte —dijo el profesor Aizawa, sentándose cerca de la cama.

Nadie parecía entender lo que sucedía. De camino a la escuela, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar a Bakugou, quien señaló que había logrado salvar a una chica de cabellos rosados pálidos e iris celestes, esta le dijo un par de palabras que no logró escuchar con claridad. Posteriormente, Aizawa quiso probar el límite en que podían estar separados mientras hablaba con el afectado en privado. Solo pudieron estar en habitaciones separadas por diez minutos, pero en los primeros cinco Bakugou comenzó a experimentar dolor en su cuerpo y perdió poco a poco la capacidad de pensar con normalidad; se volvió torpe, pero con la fuerza de un animal salvaje dispuesto a romper paredes... o un edificio entero.

A penas eran las cinco de la tarde y Kirishima se encontraba exhausto. Ver a Bakugou tranquilo, sin embargo, le entregaba mayor calma.

Aizawa miró su teléfono móvil y dijo: —Deberé hablar con el resto de la clase. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Él asintió y el profesor salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. La situación hubiese sido incómoda de haber estado el rubio despierto. De hecho, no sabía cómo demonios hablaría con Bakugou sobre eso, después de todo, era bastante obvia la razón de por qué sentía la necesidad de estar con él y con nadie más. Todos sabían el porqué. Kirishima lo sabía incluso antes de que la extraña chica usara su quirk con el rubio. Tenía claro sus sentimientos y que estos eran correspondidos, solo faltaba que uno se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

Pasó diez minutos pensando, mirando por la ventana, a veces al rostro de Bakugou mientras tocaba su mano. Entonces, un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

_**Denki:**__ "Oye, viejo, ¿está todo bien?_  
_nos acaban de informar lo que pasó"_

Kirishima suspiró y comenzó a escribir con su mano libre.

_"¡Todo bien!_  
_Bakugou está dormido ahora mismo"_

_**Denki:**__ "Los chicos también quieren hablar contigo, ¡te llamaré!"_

Pocos segundos después, una llamada entrante se anunció en su móvil. Kirishima se puso cerca de la ventana, mirando las esponjosas nubes, y contestó.

—¡Hola amigo! —gritó Ashido—. ¡Estábamos preocupados!

—Sí, viejo, cuando nos subimos al bus nos dijeron que ustedes dos tuvieron inconvenientes. Uraraka también nos comentó algo de lo que vio —comentó Sero.

—Gracias por la preocupación, chicos. Ambos estamos bien.

—¿Qué tan cierto es que Bakugou se puso como loco cuando Uraraka te tocó el hombro? —preguntó Kaminari, curioso.

—Solo... se puso a gritar, dijo que la mataría y... bueno, fue como volver a los viejos tiempos.

—¿A Bakugou le duele el cuerpo cuando no está contigo? ¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Debemos estar siempre tocando una parte del cuerpo del otro y no podemos exceder los cinco minutos de estar separados o le comienza a doler el cuerpo. Es extraño.

—¿No han encontrado otra solución para el dolor?

Kirishima hizo un sonido que dio a entender su respuesta negativa. Luego, volvió donde Bakugou y le acarició la mano.

—Entonces, ¿tendrán que hacer todo juntos? Así como dormir y esas cosas —esta vez, fue Ashido la que habló.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso, en lo absoluto.

—Oh, mierda...

—No me digas que recién lo estás pensando —exclamó Hanta, sorprendido.

—En mi defensa, no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso.

—¿Te incomoda?

—No me incómoda, es solo que... _Espera_, creo que está despertando. Hablamos luego.

—Oye, espera-

Y antes de terminar de escuchar lo que su amigo quería decir, Kirishima cortó la llamada. Parecía un cachorro fiel al lado de su compañero, expectante y cuidadoso por la reacción que pudiese tener. Bakugou abrió los ojos de a poco, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse, luego frunció el ceño y volvió a relajarlo, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado la necesidad que tenía de estar unido a su compañero. No separó sus manos.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —Fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la boca.

—Media hora. ¿Sigues cansado? Aizawa nos dijo que podíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones.

—Tengo hambre.

—A la cafetería, entonces. —Sonrió.

—Lo que sea.

Kirishima se distanció para que su compañero pudiese levantarse. Luego de ponerse las zapatillas y pasar una mano por su cabello rubio, se dirigió a la puerta. El pelirrojo lo siguió, procurando que sus brazos y hombros chocaran en todo el camino a la cafetería. Parecía incluso más preocupado que el propio Bakugou de no separarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda. Solo quiero dormir y comer.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Midoriya y sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del centro. Kirishima se iba a dirigir a ellos, pero el rubio lo detuvo de inmediato, tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó.

A veces olvidaba lo mal que Midoriya y Bakugou se llevaban.

Comieron en un silencio casi completo. Kirishima intentó romperlo en más de una ocasión, pero su amigo se encontraba bastante cansado y, seguramente, frustrado, así que dejó que el silencio se mantuviera entre ellos.

Por supuesto, a Kirishima le pareció completamente incómodo.

La habitación de Bakugou olía bien.

Excedieron por poco los cinco minutos, así que lo primero que hizo al entrar al cuarto vecino, fue tocar el brazo de Bakugou; este pareció suspirar de alivio.

Así que, sí, debían dormir juntos y Kirishima no sabía cómo soportarlo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a tocar a su amigo, abrazarlo por los hombros de forma amistosa y varonil. Pero... sería diferente. Tendrían que dormir en la misma cama y estar contra el otro. Sus pieles debían chocar.

Kirishima se metió primero a la cama, Bakugou lo siguió.

—¿Deberíamos tocar nuestros brazos? —preguntó—. ¿Quizás las piernas?

—Date vuelta —le dijo el rubio.

—¿Qué quier-?

—Date vuelta —insistió, molesto.

Kirishima lo hizo. Dio media vuelta en la cama, mirando la pared. Pocos segundos después, Bakugou se movió. Sus espaldas quedaron chocando.

Claro. Espalda contra espalda. Kirishima debió haberlo sabido. De ser así, se habría ahorrado la inevitable desilusión ante la frialdad de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, un banco doble esperaba por ellos donde Bakugou siempre iba sentado. Este gruñó, aparentemente molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se limitó a tomar el brazo de Kirishima y sentarse a su lado, con sus piernas chocando.

El profesor Cementoss llegó, los miró por unos segundos y no dijo nada al respecto. La clase siguió como siempre.

Pero algo incomodaba a Kirishima, y es que durante la noche apenas logró dormir como es correcto. Sentía su cuerpo caliente o muy frío. A veces, mientras dormitaba, tuvo que luchar consigo mismo ante esas impulsivas ganas de darse vuelta y abrazar a Bakugou por la espalda y besarle los hombros.

Poco y nada se enteró de las clases, estaba demasiado concentrado en que sus párpados no cayeran para poder escuchar con atención la voz de los profesores.

Sin embargo, sintió la mirada de Bakugou sobre él en más de una ocasión.

Después del entrenamiento, todos fueron a darse una ducha.

—Maldita sea, está doliendo. Apresúrate —gruñó Bakugou, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Todoroki miró con intriga al rubio, sin saber si ayudarlo. De todas formas, no es como si pudiese hacer algo contra el dolor de su compañero, pues es, obviamente, Kirishima el único que puede aliviarlo.

—Maldita bruja loca —maldijo, como si la dueña del quirk lo pudiese escuchar.

Todoroki iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Kirishima salió de la ducha, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Le sonrió al rubio, mostrando sus dientes y tocándole el brazo de forma amistosa, sin antes darle una pequeña disculpa por la demora. De inmediato, Bakugou le apretó fuertemente la muñeca y suspiró de alivio, mirándolo a los ojos por unos breves segundos.

A Todoroki no le sorprendió en absoluto que Kirishima fuese el único con el poder de calmarlo.

—Mañana deberíamos salir a trotar después de clases —dijo Kirishima, estrujando su cabello en la toalla blanca que colgaba por sus hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no tenemos entrenamientos duros los miércoles y me gusta ejercitarme todos los días. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo si quieres.

Fue casi una tortura tenerlo en su habitación, sin camisa, viéndose tan hermoso sin quiera buscarlo. Sus brazos continuaban húmedos por las gotas que se filtraban de la toalla. Kirishima era grande, su abdomen duro y marcado, al igual que sus brazos. En ese momento se veía relajado, tan cálido y... Bakugou no pudo seguir mirando.

—Sí, lo que sea —respondió.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras hurgueteaba en su bolso. Sacó un secador y cepillo para el cabello. Bakugou decidió ignorarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues su compañero comenzó a ser descuidado y torpe.

Cuando Kirishima apagó el secador, el otro dijo: —Lo estás haciendo terrible.

—¿Qué?

—No deberías cepillarte de esa forma el cabello, idiota. A demás, si pones el secador directamente con esa temperatura, harás que se queme.

La respuesta llegó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Me enseñarías como se hace? —pidió, sonriente—. Por favor.

Bakugou frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado.

—Eres un maldito demonio.

Segundos después, se encontraba pasando el cepillo por el enredado cabello rojo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste esto? —preguntó Kirishima.

—Cuando era niño mi mamá me daba dinero a cambio de que le cepillara y secara el cabello. Decía que era mejor que regalármelo por hacer nada.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había revelado con trocito de su niñez. No era algo realmente importante, pero Bakugou no solía compartir recuerdos. Kirishima siempre resultó ser la excepción.

—Eres bueno —dijo el pelirrojo, bostezando—. Esto es relajante.

En respuesta, Bakugou encendió el secador. Diez minutos más tarde, Kirishima lucía un cabello completamente seco y muy sedoso.

—¡Amigo, eres el mejor! —exclamó.

No dejó de tocarse el cabello por al menos diez minutos.

Kaminari y Kirishima solían hablar bastante entre los espacios que quedaban de una clase a otra. Sin embargo, durante esos días, el pelirrojo se encontraba molestando a Bakugou y lo miraba con unos estúpidos y evidentes ojos de corazón. Siendo sincero, Kaminari nunca entendió cómo es que sus dos amigos no admitían de una buena vez que se gustaban, ya que estaban obligados a hacer prácticamente _todo_ juntos.

De todas formas, no quería entrometerse, pues sabía mejor que nadie que confesarse no era una tarea sencilla.

Jirou, quien también miraba a esa pareja de idiotas, dijo: —Son _tan _evidentes.

—Lo sé. Kirishima parece ese _emoji_ de los ojos de corazón —él respondió, sonriendo.

Al ver que su compañera estaba escuchando música, se levantó de su propio banco para llegar a ella.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

Intentó reprimir sus ganas de apretar las mejillas de Jirou al verla sonrojada mientras le entregaba un auricular.

Kirishima miró sobre su hombro a Kaminari, quien se encontraba escuchando música y hablando animadamente con Jirou.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos terminarán juntos de una manera u otra —comentó a su compañero de pupitre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kaminari y Jirou. —Los apuntó disimuladamente con la cabeza—. Siempre están recomendándose canciones y esas cosas. ¿Ves a Jirou sonrojarse? Es _evidente_.

Bakugou no respondió.

Kirishima, en cambio, buscó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su amigo.

_"Hombre, ustedes son bastante evidentes"_

Atento a las acciones de Kaminari, lo vio sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y, al ver el mensaje, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

_**Denki:**__ "No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de decirme eso, viejo._  
_Tengo unas ganas increíbles de golpearte ahora mismo"_

Hagakure resultó ser increíblemente buena en Mario Kart, ganándole con facilidad a Kaminari y Ashido, quienes gritaron exageradamente cuando la partida terminó. Ashido se rindió al quedar en el tercer lugar y le entregó su puesto a Uraraka.

Jirou, quien se encontraba entre Yaoyorozu y Sero, los miró con diversión. Todos estaban centrados en la partida, la mayoría apoyando a Kaminari o Uraraka, pues Hagakure llevaba casi una hora jugando, sin que alguien la pudiera sacar del primer lugar.

Entonces, la puerta de entrada es abierta. Kirishima y Bakugou entran, al parecer, fueron a trotar por el campus. El pelirrojo tira del brazo de su acompañante, llevándolo hasta el sofá doble, donde se sientan y suspiran de cansancio.

Jirou nunca fue demasiado curiosa con la vida de los demás, pero no dejaba de intrigarle la manera en que Kirishima logró acercarse a ese malhumorado chico explosivo que, en el primer año, amenazaba con matarlos a todos. La relación de ellos siempre fue algo especial y bastante linda. Todos lo pensaban y nadie lo decía en voz alta, mucho menos con Bakugou cerca.

—¡Amigo, estás siendo aplastado! —rio Kirishima, mirando con atención como Kaminari era dejado atrás por las dos chicas en la pista.

Jirou insistió en mirarlos con disimulo. Todos estaban centrados en la pantalla, así que no fue un gran problema.

Kirishima, de pronto, puso una pierna sobre la de Bakugou, quien ni se inmutó ante la acción, es más, siguió revisando su móvil. Ambos se encontraban completamente pegados el uno al otro y ella sabía que no existía excusa alguna para tal acercamiento pues, para evitar el dolor en el cuerpo de Bakugou, no necesitaban estar _así_ de juntos. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles. Se encontraban cómodos, relajados y a gusto. Pero también había _algo_ más. Ese algo hizo que el rubio no se tensara, ni comenzara a ser hostil. Ese algo hizo que Kirishima tuviese la confianza suficiente para poner su pierna sobre la de su compañero, teniendo plena seguridad de que al otro no le molestaría. Ese algo hizo que Bakugou dejara de mirar su móvil y, por unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraran ensimismados mirando el rostro de Kirishima, quien observaba la televisión con entusiasmo, completamente ajeno al par de ojos que lo atisbaban con devoción.

Una química innegable. Eso había entre ellos.

Y oh, _demonios_. Jirou tuvo, nuevamente, un ataque de inspiración fulminante. No pudo quedarse tranquila hasta que sacó su móvil, buscó el block de notas virtual y comenzó a escribir la letra de una nueva canción.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y los primeros en irse. Kirishima también parecía cansado y ambos estaban deseosos de ducharse antes ir a dormir.

En el ascensor, Bakugou se sintió extraño mientras su compañero hablaba de cosas triviales. Sus hombros chocaban y él se encontraba tentado de tomar la mano de Kirishima. Estaba seguro de que calzarían perfecto.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Kirishima.

Al escuchar la demandante voz de Bakugou, se detuvo en seco para poder mirarlo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, preocupado.

Luego de emitir esas palabras, el rubio se acercó al interruptor y apagó la luz. Ya que era de noche, apenas lograba diferenciar su rostro en medio de toda la oscuridad.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, sin embargo, sentía que no sería algo bueno. Apretó sus labios y se quedó en silencio, esperando que Bakugou hiciese o dijese algo, lo cual sucedió pocos segundos después.

—Me tienes que prometer que cuando vuelva a encender la luz, no hablarás de lo que sucederá.

Kirishima sintió miedo. No estaba acostumbrado a oírlo hablar de esa manera. Parecía triste, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo horrible sin poder evitarlo. Quizás por esa razón le pidió que durmieran en su habitación en vez de la de Bakugou, como lo habían hecho las otras noches.

El pelirrojo puso una mano tras su nuca y frunció el ceño.

—Oye, amigo. No sé qué-

—No me llames amigo, maldita sea —gruñó—. Haré que esta mierda de quirk desaparezca. Lo único que tienes que hacer es prometer que no hablarás de esta mierda luego. Cuando encienda la luz nos olvidaremos de eso. ¿Oíste?

—Bakugou...

—¡Solo promételo, imbécil!

—¡Está bien! —suspiró—. Lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra.

Entonces, lo sintió acercarse. Escuchó pasos sobre la alfombra antes de detectar el tacto de los dedos de su compañero tomándole el rostro. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho y, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se quedó quieto, esperando.

Y, entonces, _sucedió._

Bakugou lo besó, casi con desesperación. Abrió la boca enseguida y suspiró, como si fuese algo que estuviese ansiando y necesitando hace mucho tiempo atrás. Kirishima sintió todo eso y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura, enterrando sus dedos en esa impecable playera negra.

Se besaron en la oscuridad de esa habitación, bajo una promesa que Kirishima no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplir. Porque, maldita sea, no podría olvidarse de eso. ¿Cómo olvidar algo que deseó por tanto tiempo y por fin lo tenía en sus brazos?

Fue cálido, un húmedo contacto que se mantuvo por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Al separarse, la boca del pelirrojo fue cubierta por la mano de Bakugou, quien respiró fuertemente contra su hombro. Claramente el dueño de habitación deseaba decir algo, pues sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento ante todas las dudas y emociones acumuladas en su pecho. Confundido y asustado, intentó quitar la mano que cubría su boca, pero el rubio se separó bruscamente de él y...

Encendió la luz.

—Bakugou...

Antes de que saliese por la puerta y la cerrara de golpe, Kirishima pudo ver ese par de ojos rojos mirarlo con seriedad.

_"Lo prometiste_", Bakugou le dijo, sin la necesidad de palabras.

Por supuesto, lo había prometido.

Ashido sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Hablar con Kirishima no había servido en lo absoluto, pues poco y nada le reveló del problema. Y ni se dijese hablar con Bakugou, pues el único que podía acercarse cuando estaba con esa actitud tan apestosa, era Kirishima, lo cual tampoco era de ayuda.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando como Kirishima dormitaba sobre el pupitre. ¿Qué demonios pudo resultar _tan _mal? Ellos estuvieron, literalmente, dos días haciendo casi todo juntos. En cuanto supo del quirk que había afectado a Bakugou, ella estaba segura de que se volverían pareja más temprano que tarde, pero el quirk ya se había ido y ellos ni siquiera se hablaban. Oh, mierda. ¡No podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras sus amigos se comportaban como unos auténticos idiotas!

—Ashido...

La voz de Sero interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico se había levantado de su pupitre para ponerse a su lado. Ella solo suspiró, frustrada. No podía creer cómo es que una relación ajena influyera tanto en su estado de ánimo.

—Es extraño verte tan seria.

—¡Lo sé! —Formó un pequeño puchero—. ¡Es que ellos agotan mi energía! No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas.

—Yo tampoco pensé que fuera a terminar mal.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Nada. Deben arreglar sus problemas ellos mismos. Kirishima no aguantará mucho de no hablar con Bakugou, ya sabes cómo es. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ugh, no lo sé, ahora parece realmente grave.

—Puede que lo sea, pero ellos _se quieren_ y hallarán la manera de mejorar esto.

Entonces, Sero sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Con más calma, Ashido suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Kirishima no hallaba la manera de mejorarlo.

Y bueno, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y golpear el saco de boxeo una y otra vez. No podía hacer mucho más. Bakugou no quería hablarle, lo evitaba en todo momento y... tampoco es como si pudiese romper la promesa. Pero, demonios, ¡jamás imaginó que Bakugou actuaría así! No era masculino huir de esa manera. También fue tremendamente egoísta al presionarlo para aceptar esa promesa, sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Intentó mantener la cabeza despejada, pero nada funcionaba.

Y cuando llegó la noche, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pensando en cómo hablar con su vecino de habitación sin que este comenzara a armar esas paredes irrompibles a su alrededor.

¿Debería simplemente atacar esas paredes?

No, atacarlo no era una buena opción. No quería presionarlo. Solo... quería tenerlo de vuelta, sostenerlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo.

Entonces, tres golpes en la puerta pusieron sus sentidos en alerta. No se le ocurría otra persona que no fuese Bakugou tocando la puerta a esa hora de la noche. Pensó en encender la luz antes de abrir, pero no lo hizo. En medio de la oscuridad, buscó la manilla de la puerta y la giró.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo el rubio.

A penas podía visualizar su rostro.

—Creí que tú no querías hablar de eso.

—No seas... —se detuvo, suspirando—. Kirishima, mierda, solo déjame entrar.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás para que Bakugou entrara. Al no tener respuesta, dijo—: ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

—No.

Lo sintió sentarse en la cama. Él lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

De alguna forma, sabía lo que pasaría, lo sentía. Lo peor, es que Kirishima lo aceptaría, incluso si eso significaba que nuevamente no podría hablar de eso. Incluso si eso significaba más noches sin poder dormir de la manera correcta o no poder pensar en otra cosa. Él estaba dispuesto a eso, porque era un idiota que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos.

Esa vez, fue el pelirrojo quien se acercó al otro. Lo tomó del rostro, tal como lo había hecho Bakugou la noche pasada. Luego de un suspiro, dijo: —Estoy como... pegado a ti.

Por un momento, creyó que su compañero se separaría de él, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, esperando.

—Y me siento así desde mucho antes de que esa chica te atacara con su quirk. Me gustas, Bakugou. Me gustas mucho. —Apretó los labios—. Yo... quería que lo supieses, incluso si tenemos que olvidarlo cuando la luz se encienda.

El corazón de Kirishima dio un vuelco cuando Bakugou acercó sus labios. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue más suave. Disfrutaron del espacio que aún los separaba hasta que estuvieron unidos.

¿Qué pasaría luego? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Lo tenía nuevamente, lo estaba besando y se sentía tan cálido y sincero.

Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, Bakugou se separó de él y se levantó. Kirishima suspiró, con el corazón apretado y una profunda desilusión creciendo en su pecho. Debía decir algo, no podía quedarse callado y aceptar que se fuese así sin más.

El rubio encendió la luz y lo miró, pero esta vez, su mirada fue diferente, mucho más calmada.

—Bakugou, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada. —Apretó los labios.

—Estás siendo un imbécil.

—Lo sé.

Los ojos de Kirishima se expandieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? —dijo, levantándose para quedar a la altura del otro.

—Solo... cállate.

Y lo besó, esta vez, con la luz encendida.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no se separó, por mucho que quisiese hablar, pues el beso le entregaba una respuesta mucho más completa de lo que había esperado. Fue una especie de disculpa que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar. La boca de Bakugou era cálida contra la suya, moviéndose con escasa experiencia, pero, a la vez, con confianza. No había razón para vacilar. Ellos lo querían, lo esperaban...

—Te quiero, idiota —dijo Bakugou, una vez que sus labios se separaron.

Kirishima lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo.


End file.
